


Of Wolves and Ravens

by FangFero



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangFero/pseuds/FangFero
Summary: Title's just a place holder.Imagine if Samson had a daughter figure in the circle before everything went to hell.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Something cute I wrote a while ago for Samson appreciation week. I may add more snippets to it, I'm not sure. In case I do though, this will be a safe place for me to find it again. Depends on just how many people would like to see more Samson as a father figure to a young elf I guess.

Samson yawned wide for the sixth time just that hour. It was his turn to stand watch over the Kirkwall Circle’s library, and it was a job that always bored him. The warm weather outside didn’t help his fatigue either. Many of the senior mages were outside practicing today with the first enchanter, so Samson was basically left to guard the books.

 

A flash of raven caught his attention from the corner of his vision, and he turned just in time to see the young girl spying on him quickly duck to hide behind a bookshelf. He smiled and turned away again, slowly sauntering his way to the other side of the room and around the end of that row of shelves.

 

The young girl that had been watching him peeked her head back out curiously, scanning the room for the templar. She stepped out to where he was standing, bringing her hands to her chest and pouting when she couldn’t find him, only to squeal when a pair of solid arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her up off the ground.

 

“Caught you kitten,” Samson laughed when the girl finally stopped struggling when she heard his voice. “You can’t hide from me, you’re terrible at sneaking around.”

 

The girl, Erin, pouted when she was lowered to the floor again and straightened out her robes. “I’ll get you one day, I’m not giving up yet.” She turned and smiled up at him, a smile sweet enough to make Samson forget how disgruntled he was just moments ago. “What are you doing in here Samson? I hear it’s a lovely day out today.”

 

Samson’s smile faultered at that statement. Of course; the younger mages weren’t allowed to travel outside often for anything more than strict training or a dire emergency, all rules set in place by Knight Captain Merideth. Since Erin was nowhere near ready to take her harrowing, she hasn’t been outside. The thought bothered Samson, but he shook his head and tried to push it aside.

 

“It may be, but it’s my shift to watch over the library, so I’m stuck here,” he shrugged. He didn’t like when it was too bright and sunny out anyway. That still didn’t stop the pout that came across Erin face. Samson shook his head and raised his hands. “Hey, no way, don’t give me that look. Besides, I’d rather have a slow day in here than a hard day outside any time.”

 

Samson and Erin had been, what she called, friends for a few years now since she was brought to the circle at the age of eight. She hasn’t grown too much in the five years she’s been in the Circle. She was pale and slender, had a tendency of either being picked on by the other children, or alienated all together by older mages. Maddox had also been a good companion and guide to the young girl, but he was much older than her, and was also very busy helping other young mages as well. Samson hated the way others would harrass her, and had silently taken it upon himself to be somewhat of a personal guard for the child, though he would never admit to it. In return though, as the years past Erin grew attached to the scruffy templar; coming to show him all the new tricks she learned, sculpting him little trinkets out of ice. Often he would sneak her little treats that he would steal from the kitchen, and she would always offer to share with him. She may have been young, and people would probably assume the worst if they found out, but he rather enjoyed her company; finding it comforting that she could stay so sweet and cheerful in such awful place. He reminded him a lot of a primrose that blooms in the dark.

 

“Wait a moment,” Samson frowned and reached out to gently turn her around by the shoulder, which she did without question. “What happened to your hair child? You’re ribbon’s crooked.”

 

Erin’s pointed ears flushed red and she reached back, holding her hair where most of it was tied back by a bright red silk ribbon. Indeed there were long strands flowing free from the tie, even kinking where some hairs had been broken. Samson knew exactly what happened; the people around her, not just the mages, but even some of the templars had made a habit of pulling on the poor girls long hair, and he wanted to know who had done it today.

 

Of course she didn’t answer him, only avoided looking at him and shrugged. Samson grumbled; he wanted to give a good smack to whoever had done this, but Erin knew that just as well, and she hated causing trouble, even if it wasn’t her fault at all.

 

Samson just sighed, looking around to make sure there really was nobody around before pulling the ribbon completely out of her hair and holds it over her shoulder. “Here, hold this for a minute.”

 

Erin took the silk ribbon from his gloved hand and smiled when she felt his fingers slipping through her silky black locks.

 

He worked quickly but carefully, braiding the ridiculously long hair a few inches from her head before holding his hand over her shoulder again. She handed the ribbon back and he tied off the braid neatly before letting her hair fall against her back.

 

Erin turned back and smiled brightly at him again. “Thank you for fixing it Samson.”

 

He huffed and glanced away, scratching his cheek with a quiet grumble. “Yeah well, just don’t let it get messed up again, got it,” he grumped dismissively, but she only smiled wider and nodded.

 

“Yes ser,” she giggled, and his shoulders relaxed at the sound of it. “Oh Samson, I have some reading to catch up, but maybe we can have lunch together this afternoon?”

 

Samson pressed his lips into a thin line, looking down into those bright eyes. He knew they couldn’t. It wasn’t often that they shared meals together, but too much time together would make the other templars suspicious, and it wouldn’t end well for either one of them, even if nothing was wrong. A rumour was enough to cause a lot of damage in a place like this.

 

He indulged her anyway, sighing and laying his hand on her head; patting it without mussing the braid he’s just made. “Maybe; we’ll see, alright kitten?”

 

Erin nodded. “Alright, well I must be going then. Enjoy the rest of your day Ser,” she waved and turned away, skipping out of the library toward her quarters.

 

Samson slumped back against the stacks when she was gone, now all alone in the library once more, he yawned again.


End file.
